One Soul, Two Bodies
by possiblycrazee
Summary: How could they be expected to live apart now? Fred/George.


One Soul Two Bodies

Fred/George

They really were one soul in two bodies. They knew that for certain. But, George mused looking over at his twin, how could you love someone body and soul when they already owned half of it? And how could he be expected to just head off and fall in love with someone else body and soul when Fred owned half of their soul? Likewise for Fred. George's frown grew a little deeper. Could they ever be separated by more than a door or a wall again?

George wandered around the room, tidying absently. The family was coming to visit today. He snorted to himself. Mum would pitch a fit if she saw the place in the state it had been last night. He grinned to himself as he remembered the things he and Fred had gotten up to last night. Surreptitiously adjusting himself as his thoughts took a turn for the graphic, George's smile softened as he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"My ears were burning. Were you thinking about me?"

"Always," George smirked, shifting his hips back against Fred.

"Bloody hell, Georgie, mum'll be here soon, we can't…" Fred's body belied his statement, hips rocking back into George's ass.

George turned in Fred's arms, pushing his hips into Fred's and feeling the twin bulge in his pants, "Not for another half hour and we've done plenty in that time before."

"Ah bugger it," Fred grinned, rocking his hips back into George's again and pressing his mouth hard to his twin's, forcing his tongue between his lips.

George could only pant and let himself be kissed until Fred wrenched his mouth away, "Bloody hell, Fred, where'd you learn that?"

"Just that good, brother mine, just that good," Fred walked his brother backwards towards their bed, fumbling at his pants and undoing them as he went.

George spared a brief thought, wondering vaguely why his brother didn't just use a vanishing spell on their clothes, but then Fred leaned down and kissed him again, tongue exploring his mouth, and all thought fled from his brain. His knees hit the bed and Fred lowered them both down onto it, resting his body on George's and slowly rocking his hips against him.

George groaned, "Come on, Freddie, we've only got half an hour til mum and them show up."

"More like twenty minutes, now, actually," Fred was trying to keep his voice even, but George could here the underlying arousal.

"Then come on and do something!" George bucked up against his brother's comforting weight.

Fred sat back, undoing his own pants and pushing them down his hips and off, kicking them back onto the floor. George fumbled with his waistband, shoving at it until he finally managed to shove the offending article of clothing off and onto the floor, leaving his cock hard and exposed. He grinned up as Fred stared, hand slowly moving over his own cock.

"Like what you see then?"

Fred snorted, "Bit narcissistic there, Georgie, we're the same, after all."

George grinned, unbuttoning his shirt and leaving it spread open to expose his lightly freckled chest and now-hardened nipples, "Yeah… but you're still hard for it."

"So are you!"

"Never said I wasn't, Freddie. Now, come here and shag me senseless."

"Aw… how can I say no to that face?"

"You can't," George spread his legs and crooked his knees a little, exposing himself and watching as Fred's pupils dilated rapidly, "Now do me."

Fred responded only with a low growl, bending back off the bed to fish the lube out of his pants pocket. Again George vaguely wondered why he didn't just use a summoning spell. But then one slick finger began to probe at him gently and he forgot just about everything except how much he wanted more.

George lost himself in sensation and lost track of time, but it seemed that in his moment of lost time, one finger had turned into two, then three. He shuddered, pushing his hips back against Fred's questing fingers. The fingers thrust inside him, once, twice, three more times, then pulled away, leaving him whining in protest and twisting, hand going to his cock to try and get some of the sensation back.

The rhythmic stroking on his cock stuttered to a halt and George gripped the base to stop himself from coming as something thicker and blunter than fingers pushed at his entrance. He whined and pushed his hips back against the intrusion, bucking up and groaning until his twin's cock was buried deep inside him.

He panted, writhing on his bed, "Merlin, Fred, will you move, already?!"

His hand moved slowly, stutteringly on his cock as Fred pulled devastatingly slowly out of him and pushed back in with one sharp snap of his hips. It made George arch up and cry out, hand moving faster on his cock. Fred began to move in earnest then, knowing that they only had a small amount of time left together. He shifted George's knees further apart, perhaps a little more roughly than he should have and pounded into his brother, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

The twins came, as they did everything, in unison. Fred's back arched as he pushed into George that final time, just as George's back arched as his hand fumbled on his cock. Identical cries filled the air as both came hard, thighs twitching from orgasm, another thing they had in common.

George kept his eyes closed, he always clenched them shut when he came, so did Fred, but smiled as he felt Fred flop down on top of him, "S'brilliant," he mumbled, "Could just go to sleep right here."

"Yeah…" came Fred's sleepy murmur, which was quickly followed by his horrified, "No! Because mum will be here in five minutes!"

Both twins hauled themselves off the bed, stumbling on orgasm-shaky legs and fighting over their pants. George hurriedly used a sock to clean himself off, chucking it in the laundry basket and hoping like hell his mother wouldn't offer to do their laundry again. Bloody hell, where were his shoes… Sod it! Barefoot it is.

"George? Sweetheart, are you in here?"

"Yeah, mum, we'll be out in a sec."

He heard a soft noise from his mother and muttered words from one of his brothers but thought nothing of it because…

"Bloody hell!" he hissed quietly, looking over at the smirking, and still semi-naked, Fred, "Will you get dressed? It's gonna look right funny if I walk out by myself."

"Why? We do have lives outside each other, if they ask, just tell 'em I've gone out," Fred grimaced a little, "Betcha they don't ask though."

"Aw Freddie," George pulled his twin into a hug, "Mum still loves you, she's just a little unsure of how to handle you after the whole thing with the Death Eaters, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Fred looked up from George's shoulder as Molly Weasley called again, "You better go, mum'll come looking for you soon."

George nodded, "Coming, mum!" he shot Fred a soft smile and turned away, walking into the other room and grinning cheerfully at the family, his mother and Percy, who had come to see him and Fred today.

"Hello! How is everyone?" he dropped himself down into a chair, "Sorry, I've got… well… nothing to offer you. We've gotta go shopping later, so…" he totally missed the slightly strained expression this put on Percy's face.

"We're doing good, sweetheart," Molly got up and gave her son a kiss on the forehead, ignoring George's squawking protests, "How are you feeling today?"

George's cheerful smile never slipped, "Aw… can't complain, mum, not a bit."

Percy sucked in a breath at that, slowly letting it out as he fiddled with his glasses, "Ginny sends her love," he spoke quietly, "She's pregnant, did you know?"

"No…" George's smile grew even wider, "You mean we're going to be uncles! That's bloody brilliant! When's it due?"

He missed the slight flinches both Percy and Molly gave at the word 'we', before Molly answered, a small smile on her face, "In April, she's so excited."

"Charlie and Bill send their love too," Percy continued quietly, "Charlie got transferred to Egypt, close to Bill, to take care of a dragon problem they were having near the Sphinx."

"What about little Ronniekins?" George smirked, "He still shacking up with Hermione?"

"George!" his mother scolded, "That's no way to talk."

"Sorry, mum," and he lowered his head a little, but the devilish smirk never left his face.

Percy coughed hard, wiping watery eyes with a shaking hand, "Sorry, tickle in my throat. But, yes, he is still with Hermione. Who isn't pregnant, but seems to have adopted Harry as her own and is single-handedly ignoring the fact that the poor boy is now twenty-one and perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

"And dad?" George's voice softened a little at the mention of his father.

Molly sighed a little, "Your father is… going through a tough spot. The Ministry is a bit unsure about his job at work after what happened. And he's under a lot of stress."

George nodded, smile fading a little, "Well…" he joked weakly, "At least Fred and I aren't blowing up the tool shed every other day anymore."

Molly's smile was strained, but there, "There's that, I guess, sweetheart."

Percy looked over his shoulder, before tapping his mother gently on the arm, "Mum…"

Molly looked over her shoulder as well, nodded, and turned back to George, "We have to be going now, sweetheart," she smiled, bottom lip quivering a little.

George nodded, painfully aware that Fred had been right, they hadn't asked about him, "Alright, mum," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, submitting to her bone-crushing hug with good grace, "Take care of yourself and dad, yeah?"

"Of course, dear," she picked up her bag and put her coat back on, waiting expectantly for Percy.

Percy pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at his brother before giving him a crooked smile, "Don't blow anything up, alright? I don't want to have to fill in the paperwork for it."

"Aw, Perce…" George grinned, "You do care."

Percy snorted, turning and putting his coat on to hide the way his bottom lip twitched at that statement. He placed a hand on the small of his mother's back and guided her out the door, holding it open for her as he did. George watched them go, waited until the door shut behind them, then turned and walked back to the bedroom, spotting Fred sitting on the bed. He sat down with him, pulling Fred into his arms and just holding him.

He sighed as Fred muttered into his shoulder, "Told you they wouldn't ask about me."

And as soon the door shut behind them, Molly let out a soft noise, a tear rolling down her cheek. Percy was by her in a second, wrapping his arms around her, blinking back tears himself. They stayed like that for a moment, before the soft clearing of a throat made Molly pull away and turn, still sniffling a little.

"Yes?"

The young nurse standing near her looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley, but we need you to sign some things before you leave."

"Of course," Molly Weasley pulled her dignity around her like a cloak, "What am I signing and where?"

"Just a continuation of treatment form, Mrs Weasley," the nurse gave her a small smile, "Just sign here and here, if you would," she held out a quill.

Molly took the quill and signed, "That's everything?" she asked, then sighed in small relief as the nurse nodded.

Percy guided her back down the hall again, walking next to her, "Come on, mum."

They walked in silence for a moment before Molly spoke up softly, "He's not getting better, Percy."

Percy blanched, mouth opening and closing as he tried to come up with a heartening response, "Mum… I… Give it time."

"No, Percy," Molly shook her head, "He's not getting better. He's still in love with Fred. Still thinks the world revolves around him."

Percy's shoulders slumped and he sighed, "I know. And he still won't believe that Fred is dead. He still thinks he's alive and they're living together."

They looked at each other, before Percy softly admitted, "He's not getting better."

They kept walking down the hall, heading for the Floo fireplace at the end of it. Percy threw a handful of Floo powder in and helped his mother into the fireplace. He shot her a sad, crooked smile and stepped back as she called out her destination and was gone. Then he too stepped into the fireplace.

And cringed, blinking back more tears as he was cheerfully informed, "You are currently in St Mungo's Ward for Incurables. Please state your destination."


End file.
